scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of George Washington (A Night Louse at the White House)
:This article is about the Ghost of George Washington from the ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode, A Night Louse at the White House. For the Ghost of George Washington from the DC Comics story, All the Presidents' Ghosts, see Ghost of George Washington (All the Presidents' Ghosts).'' : A Night Louse at the White House | actor= Frank Welker }} The Ghost of George Washington was the disguise of the wife of the Ambassador of Klopstokia, to carry out spy missions with him. Physical appearance The ghost resembled the iconic image of George Washington wearing his white wig and blue army uniform. He had a yellow glow around him. Personality He was rather short-tempered and often let out shrill, raspy yells when angered. During his first appearance, he claimed that he had come to reclaim his home, which was a tip-off that the ghost was fake, since the real George Washington did not live in the White House. History ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' The ghost first showed up at the White House when the President was about to make an announcement to the people about the space program. The crowd ran away in a panic, but Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo gave him the slip in a room of statues. Meanwhile, Scrappy-Doo, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley found a clue in the form of a small, brass eagle. Scrappy set a trap for the ghost, but caught Scooby by mistake. Later, Washington's ghost reappeared and stole a brass eagle from the President's room. Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy managed to retrieve the eagle, but the ghost tackled Scooby and stole it back. The president revealed the relevance of the brass eagle; it fit on top of a flagpole in the underground chamber, which unlocked the secret hiding place of the NASA computers. The ghost used the eagle to enter the room and steal a computer tape. The gang chased him up to the roof. The ghost tripped and dropped the tape, causing it to unravel. With no time to lose, he quickly picked it back up and boarded a helicopter where the Ghost of Abraham Lincoln was waiting for him. The two ghosts took off, but due to the unraveling of the tape, some of it was caught dangling out the door. Shaggy and Scooby got caught on the helicopter, so Scrappy, the President, Daphne, and Velma all took another chopper to chase the ghosts. Scooby started to slip off, so he grabbed onto the dangling computer tape, causing it to wrap around the Washington Monument and crash the helicopter. The ghosts retrieved the tape and continued to run off with it. Scrappy, the President, Daphne, and Velma landed their helicopter and pursued them on foot. Jessica Byline and her cameraman followed the action as the gang chased after the ghosts. Suddenly, Mumsy-Doo and Dada-Doo flew over them in another helicopter. Mumsy-Doo tried to drop Scooby's galoshes to him, but they landed on Lincoln and Washington's heads, making them fall into the water. The ghosts were unmasked as the ambassador and his wife, who were spies trying to steal secrets about the American space program. Appearances * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries ** 109. A Night Louse at the White House Notes/trivia * The Ghost of George Washington's high-pitched yells sound identical to those of the Red Skull from a view episodes before in Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo, as Frank Welker voiced both characters. }} Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Impersonators Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries characters Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries monsters Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries villains